Tragedy makes love
by Shardwing52
Summary: Rua having realized he likes Ruka decides to talk to Yusei for advice.Will Ruka ever like him back. Warning incest theme. Some OOCNESS in both it and Secrets bring Tragedy, since they were my first storys.
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me from a review I saw in My hero. Blaze12s idea I will try to do as good as I can but since his idea is a little rushed i'm going to need to make some changes. I know it won't be perfect but I will try. In case you guys are wondering this takes place sometime after the fight with Zone.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 5ds.

Rua and Ruka were at duel academy. After a long day the bell rang.

"Finally," said Rua happy that the bell rang. "So what do you want to do?"

"I think I'll stay here," said Ruka.

"Why?" asked Rua Who was wondering why she had to stay.

"I have a few things I need to do," said Ruka.

"Well okay but come home soon," said Rua.

"Don't worry I will," said Ruka in order to reassure him. She then went back inside the academy.

'I hope she will be okay,' Rua thought. Recently he developed a feeling towards her. At first he thought it was just brotherly feelings but soon realized it was something more. It was love and no matter how much he tried he couldn't deny it.

Since they were brother and sister it was really hard on him because he truly liked her but felt they couldn't be together because they were siblings. This caused a tear in his eye but quickly wiped it away.

"She doesn't like me like that," Rua said to himself. "She will only see me as a brother."

Tears were threatening to fall but he quickly wiped them away. He decided he needed to talk to Yusei.

He began to walk from duel academy to the shack. He was starting to get more stressed out. Someone had flirted with her at school which upset him. He had to come up with a dumb excuse to pull her away from the guy. Ruka wanted to know why he was upset but Rua quickly dodged the subject saying there was nothing wrong.

'Man this is going to be hard,' thought Rua. 'Wait I'll just say there's a girl I like that way he won't know I'm talking about my sister.'

He headed to Yusei's hack hoping he could help. But before he say anything Crow and Jack were in an argument about something.

"Jack how many times do I have to tell you to stop spending our money on coffee," said Crow. And judging from his tone Rua could tell he was not happy.

"Oh I spend all our money, I SPEND ALL OUR MONEY," Jack raged back ready to kill Crow.

Yusei sighed because he always had to break up the fight. But now they were really starting to get on his nerves.

"That's right we're supposed to spend it on only important things not stupid coffee," said Crow.

"Now you li-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH," yelled Yusei ready to kill them. Everyone including Rua gulped at his angry tone.

"Thats better," said Yusei much calmer. He than noticed Rua. "Oh hey Rua,"

"Hey Yusei I hope this isn't a bad time," said Rua.

"Don't worry Jack and Crow were just being idiots," said Yusei.

"What did you sa"-Crow started but stopped at the death glare Yusei was giving him.

"S-sorry," said Crow being careful not to anger Yusei.

"Now what brings you here and where's your sister?" asked Yusei.

"Oh she stayed at school because she had stuff to do," said Rua.

"I see, well why are you here shouldn't you be going home?" asked Yusei.

"I was but I needed to ask you something," said Rua. He began to feel nervous.

"Yes Rua what is it?" asked Yusei.

"Well its just y-you see," stutterd Rua. He could feel the heat rush to his face but was able to hide it.

"Whats wrong?" asked Yusei who was surprised at his sudden change in attitude. He was ussualy not nervous about asking something.

"Well I-I need advice," said Rua. Who was still a little nervous.

"Sure just tell me what the problem is," said Yusei beginning to worry why Rua was so nervous.

"Well y-you see there's this girl I like but i'm not sure what to do," said Rua.

"Well for starters you don't want to rush it," said Yusei. "Just be patient and wait for the right time to tell this girl how you feel."

Rua looks down feeling a little sad. "What girl would ever like someone like me," said Rua sadly. Hiding from Yusei that this girl he liked was his sister.

Yusei was surprised because Rua never acts this way. He then realized whoever this girl is he really liked her a lot.

"Don't say that," said Yusei. "I'm sure whoever this girl is she really likes you." "Just remember to be patient."

"Yusei thank you," said Rua. After he was out of earshot Crow snickerd.

"So Rua likes someone, I wonder who this person is," said Crow.

"Who knows," said Jack not really caring.

"Guess we'll have to wait to find out," said Yusei Respecting his privacy. Yusei was not the type to be nosy.

He continued to walk home while thinking about what Yusei said. "Just be patient," Yuseis words rang in his head. While he was thinking a rumbling noise came from his stomach cutting his thoughts.

'Man i'm hungry,' thought Rua. He finally made it home. He headed to the kitchen to get some food.

Before he got anything he began to feel guilty because he didn't actually tell Yusei who he liked. 'Its not like I can tell Yusei I have feelings for my sister,' Rua thought.

"Uhg this is so frustrating," Rua screamed. He was completely frusterated by how stressed he was.

"Rua why are you yelling?" asked Ruka who had just gotten home after taking care of things at duel academy and finally came home.

"Oh hi Ruka," said Rua. "When did you get here?"

"About a minute ago," said Ruka.

"Oh," was all Rua could say. He hadn't expected Ruka to have come back yet.

"Why were you screaming?" asked Ruka wondering why he looked so upset.

"No no I wasn't screaming," said Rua in a desperate attempt to reassure her nothing was wrong.

Ruka knew he was lying but decided to let it go, completely oblivious to her brothers feelings. Soon they made food and began to eat.

Once done they headed to their respective rooms.

Soon it was night time and both needed to go to bed.

"Goodnight Ruka," said Rua.

Ruka smiled "goodnight Rua," said Ruka.

They then went to bed but Rua was still up thinking. 'If only you felt the same,' thought Rua. He soon went to sleep.

Me: I thought id end the chapter here.


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to use youknownots idea and fuse it with part of blaze12s idea. Hopefuly it turned out alright.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

It was morning. Ruka was up first. Rua on the other hand did not get much sleep last night. He kept waking up because he could not get Ruka out of his mind.

He finally woke up and noticed how late he slept in. He had a lot on his mind but quickly pushed it aside as he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Good morning Rua," said Ruka.

"Morning Ruka, said Rua.

"You're up late," said Ruka.

"yeah I'm sorry about that," said Rua rubbing his head sheepishly.

He went to the refrigerator to get some milk and then got some cereal. He sat down and begin to eat.

He was quiet while eating which caused Ruka to get worried.

"Rua are you okay?" asked Ruka in a worried tone.

Rua wanted to cry it was killing him inside. He wanted to tell Ruka how he felt but was scared that she would call him a freak and run away.

Pushing his feelings aside "Y-yeah I'm fine," Rua managed to say, but Ruka could tell something was bothering him, but decided not to press the issue.

After he was done eating he began to head to his room but stopped when Ruka called his name.

"Rua I forgot to tell you that Patty invited me and a bunch of other girls over to her house later today for a little while," said Ruka.

"Really," said Rua. which Ruka nodded. "Just be careful I don't want anything to happen to you."

Ruka smiled. It was nice to know she had a brother who cares about her so much.

"Don't worry Rua I promise i'll be okay," said Ruka with a smile. She then gave him a hug. After the hug Rua nodded and headed back to his room to play some games.

Later on Ruka had left to go to Patty's house.

While walking to her house she let her mind drift to her brother. 'Whats bothering Rua?' Thought Ruka clueless. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued to walk to Patty's house.

She finally made it to Patty's house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened. "Ruka," said Patty. "Come on in we've been waiting for you."

Ruka walked in. All the other girls appeared to be talking to themselves.

"Well now that every ones here lets get this party started," said Patty.

They talked about girl stuff. They even had a pilow fight which Ruka won. It was getting late. Soon the girls were talking about who their love interest is.

"Hey Ruka?" Asked Patty. "Do you like anyone?"

"Me, not really," said Ruka.

"Well if you did like someone what would you want them to be like?" Patty asked.

"Well," Ruka started. "This person would have to be kind and caring and never leave my side and protect me."

The girls started to giggle. "Whats so funny?" asked Ruka.

"It sounds like someone has a thing for her brother," said Patty jokingly.

"W-what," said Ruka bewildered. "He's just my brother."

"Take it easy I was just joking," said Patty trying not to laugh at how easy Ruka is to tease. After a few games Ruka realized how late it was and needed to head home.

"It's getting late so I better head home," said Ruka.

"Alright," said patty though she wished Ruka stayed longer.

Meanwhile with Rua he was really starting to worry she said she would be back soon.

'She's been gone for a long time,' thought Rua worried. 'I better go find her.' With that he decided to go find her. He quickly left the house in search of her.

Meanwhile with Ruka. She had almost made it home. Suddenly three thugs with satellite markings like Yusei and Crow blocked her way.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" One of them said.

Ruka tried walking past them despite the fact she was shaking but they blocked her again.

"Hand us your money and you can pass," said another one.

Ruka was becoming very scared. "I-I don't have any money so please let me leave," said Ruka getting more scared.

Suddenly a punch was thrown to her face and she was knocked to the ground. Ruka was trembling in fear. She had never felt so scared before.

"No money, I guess there's only one thing to do," one of them said. Before they could hurt her more a voice yelled out.

"What do you think you're doing, stay away from my sister," Rua yelled angrily. Ruka was so scared that she hadn't heard him.

"Oh look what we have here a tough guy," one of the thugs said. But before he could punch Rua one of the other two held him back. "Why don't we leave before sector security finds and catches us." The other reluctantly agreed. "It seems this is your lucky day," the other thug said. With that the three left.

Rua quickly ran over to his sister who was shaking and had tears in her eyes. "Ruka," said Rua softly.

Ruka managed to look up and saw her brother who was knelt down in front of her. She quickly put her arms around him and cried. Rua wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she wailed into his shoulder.

Rua began to rub a hand thru her hair and whisperd comforting words. "Shh its alright i'm here," said Rua in a tender voice. After awhile she began to calm down and was quietly sobbing. "I promise I will always be here for you."

She maneged to look up at him from his shoulder. "I promise," said Rua with a smile.

Ruka was beginning to feel strange inside but didn't know why. "Rua t-thank you," said Ruka as her tears now became tears of happiness.

"Cmon lets go home," said Rua softly.

"Yeah let's go Rua," said Ruka.

He then grabbed her hand gently and they began to walk home. Once they got home he led his sister to her room. He then headed to his room. As he was getting ready to go to sleep he heard his door open up revealing his sister.

"Um Rua?" asked Ruka. "C-can I sleep with you?"

Rua could tell she was scared. "Of course you can," said Rua in a gentle voice trying not to blush.

With that Ruka got onto his bed. What happened next caught Rua off guard. She snuggled up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She then kissed his cheek making him blush.

"Rua thank you for always being there for me," said Ruka starting to feel strange again.

Rua smiled. "No problem, I'm going to protect you no matter what I promise," said Rua making Ruka smile.

She snuggled as close to him as possible while keeping her arms around him and then closed her eyes.

Rua blushed at how close they were. He felt a touch of courage and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

Me: I thought id end the chapter here.


	3. Chapter 3

Full credit for this idea goes to youknownot. I hope this chapter turned out okay because it was actually hard. I've decided to explain how they did in the tournament because i'm not very good when it comes to writing duels. But I might try it out sometime. Remember I use the Japanese personalities.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

It was morning. Rua woke up. Suddenly he remembered their arms were still wrapped around each other causing him to blush. He couldn't decide whether to stay like this or wake her up.

In the end he decided to wake her up despite wanting to stay in her arms. "Hey Ruka wake up," said Rua lightly shaking her. Rukas eyes slowly opened. "Morning sleepy head."

Ruka smiled. "Morning Rua," said Ruka. With that they got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfest.

Ruka was surprised when Rua made her cereal for her. "Here you go," said Rua giving her her cereal.

"Thank you Rua," said Ruka smiling.

Rua smiled back. "You're welcome," said Rua. He made his cereal and they began to eat.

They then got ready for school but Ruka was hesitant. She didn't want to go after what happened last night. "Ruka everythings going to be okay," said Rua. He then took her hand trying with all his might not to blush. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Ruka felt strange again but this time it was stronger. Ruka smiled. She knew there was nothing to be afraid of as long as Rua is with her. They than began to leave to go to duel academy.

As they were walking Ruka started thinking. 'What is this feeling?' thought Ruka while looking at Rua.

"Ruka you okay?" asked Rua.

"Yeah I'm alright," said Ruka. They continued to walk and made it to duel academy. They then began to walk inside. Because of what happened last night Ruka stayed very close to her brother wrapping one of her arms around his. The others noticed this but shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

Soon class started. "Alright class," said ms Bartlett. "Today were going to have a duel couples tournament competition."

After a few more things were explained the TV started shuffling everyones names. Once the results came in everyone got to see who they were paired with.

Rua and Ruka's eyes widend once they saw they had been paired up together.

Ruas heart was pounding and he was on the verge of blushing but didn't want her to see.

Rukas heart was beating but she didn,t know why. 'Why do I keep feeling this way?' Ruka thought clueless.

"Ruka," said Rua. "Um uh let's do our best."

"Yeah," said Ruka. An awkward moment fell between them.

"Alright class," said ms Bartlett. "You have one hour to prepare."

Due to everyone being in the same Room the teachers assigned each pair a room. That way they could discuss there strategies without people eavesdropping on them.

Soon Rua and Ruka had got to thier assigned room. Once they got in thier room an awkward silence followed.

"So," said Rua in an effort to break the silence. "This is our room."

"Y-yeah," said Ruka feeling awkward.

"Well we only have about an hour so we better learn eachothers strategies while we can," said Rua.

Ruka nodded and they began.

About 50 minutes later they had each others strategies memorized. But they were really starting to feel awkward now.

Rua was crying on the inside. He wanted to tell Ruka how he feels but was scared of what her reaction would be. He was so frustrated in his head he had to resist banging his head against the wall and screaming.

Ruka was feeling awkward because she hadn't expected them to be paired together. She also remembered when she was over at Patty's house they joked about her liking her brother. This caused her heart to beat again.

"Ruka," said Rua who was struggling not to show he was about to blush. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah lets do our best," said Ruka. Trying to overcome the strange feeling she felt.

With that they headed to the stadiem were everyone was.

The tournament soon went underway and Rua and Ruka were doing well. They managed to make it all the way to the finals.

Rua and Ruka were struggling against their opponents. However they encouraged eachother and were able to win with their teamwork.

"And the winners of this tournamant are Rua and Ruka," said Ms bartlett. Everyone clapped.

Rua grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

Ruka smiled as well. suddenly Ruka could feel her face heating up. She turned away so he wouldn't see. 'Why am I feeling this way?' thought Ruka clueless.

Once school was over they decided to head home.

Once they got home they got food to eat.

As they were eating Rua and Ruka talked.

"Ruka I think we made a really good team," said Rua.

Ruka smiled. "I do to," said Ruka.

After they were done they washed their dinner plates. Rua finished and began to walk away.

Ruka who had just finished started walking away. Ruka suddenly began to slip due to a wet spot on the floor and fell on her back.

"Ruka," said Rua. He knelt down and put his arms around her as she sat up. "Are you okay?" Asked Rua concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright," said Ruka.

Rua then grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"You need to be more careful," said Rua. They didn't know they were still holding hands.

"I know I'm sorry," said Ruka. "But you have to admit that was nothing compared to how Crow fell."

This made both of them laugh. Suddenly Both of them realized they were still holding hands.

Rua didn't know what to do. He couldn't move even though he tried. His heart was pounding and he was struggling not to blush.

Ruka was feeling new feelings she never felt before but didn't know what it was. She could feel her face turning slightly red. Their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Um R-Rua," said Ruka feeling awkward.

Rua quickly let go of her hand. "S-sorry," said Rua not facing her. He quickly went to his room.

Ruka stood there with her heart clutched. 'What was that?' Thought Ruka confused as to why she was feeling this way.

She then went to her room.

Meanwhile in Ruas room.

'Idiot, idiot, idiot,' Rua thought. "Why do I have to be so stupid. I just stood there like an idiot.'

He eventually fell asleep despite the fact he was depressed thinking Ruka will never like him and run away if he told her.

Meanwhile in Rukas room she was still up thinking.

'Ever since Rua saved me last night i've felt so differant towards him,' Ruka thought. 'Whenever I look at him I feel strange inside and my heart starts beating fast. What is this feeling?' Ruka thought clueless. Also thinking about what happened awhile ago. She soon went to sleep as well.

Me: I thought id end the chapter here.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I didn't update sooner I've been stuck on what to do for this chapter. Full credit goes to youknownot for this idea. Don't worry I won't take that long to update again.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

It was morning. Rua was the first awake for once.

Ruka on the other hand didn't get much sleep last night as she was up thinking why she felt so strange around her brother.

'I just don't understand,' thought Ruka who was awake but hadn't got out of bed. 'Why do I feel so strange around Rua?'

Ruka begins to think back to when she was in the spirit world at the age of three and how she was able to hear her brothers voice calling out from the real world. He was the only one who didn't give up on her while everyone else thought she wouldn't wake up. She was able to get back to the real world thanks to him.

Ruka smiled at the memory. She then remembered when he had risked his life against Demak despite at the time he wasn't a signer. He risked everything for her to the point of almost dying.

She then remembered their duel with Aporia. Rua had died protecting her. She thought she had lost him forever. But then he became the sixth signer with lifestream dragon. She was so happy that he was a signer she cried tears of happiness.

She put her hand to her heart as she rememberd the memories. Suddenly the strange feeling came back.

'This feeling,' thought Ruka as she held her heart tighter.'Could it be...love?'

Rukas eyes widened and she let out a gasp. She couldn't believe it. She was falling in love with her brother.

'Could I really have feelings for my brother?' Ruka thought.

But before she could think anymore a knock was heard from her door causing her to sit up on her bed. The door opened revealing Rua.

"Good morning Ruka," said Rua. He had come to wake her since she hadn,t come out yet.

"Morning Rua," said Ruka. She got out of bed and headed to the kitchen with Rua.

They began to eat. Rua noticed she seemed like she was thinking about something.

"Something bothering you Ruka?" Rua asked.

"N-no I'm alright," said Ruka who quickly started eating before he could say anything.

Rua wanted to ask what was wrong but decided not to.

After they were done Rua went to his room and played some games.

Meanwhile Ruka was in her room pondering her feelings.

Ruka was thinking about her feelings for Rua.

'What should I do?' thought Ruka. 'I mean its not like he would ever feel that way about me. After all were brother and sister.

After a few seconds she let out a sigh.

'I need to go talk to the others about this,' thought Ruka. 'No that wouldn't work. Wait a minute I could say there's someone I like and not say its my brother.'

With that she got up and headed to her brothers room.

Rua was studying his deck and looked serious.

Ruka giggled in her head.

'Man he's cute when he gets serious like this,' Ruka thought slightly blushing. 'Wait now I'm saying he's cute, something is wrong with me.'

Ruka quickly regained her composure as the blush on her face disappeared.

"Hey Rua," said Ruka causing him to look up.

"What is it?" asked Rua wondering what she needed.

"I'm going to visit Yusei and the others for awhile," said Ruka.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" asked Rua.

Ruka nodded with a smile.

"Well okay but please be careful," said Rua.

Ruka pulled him into a hug while ressisting the tinge of red appearing on her cheeks.

"I will I promise," said Ruka.

Rua nodded and Ruka left.

Ruka began to head to Yuseis shack.

While walking she began thinking about her feelings for Rua.

'What am I going to do?' Thought Ruka. 'I can't just tell him, he would laugh at me or worse not want to be near me anymore.'

She cleared her thoughts and kept walking towards the shack.

Meanwhile in the shack

"Alright Jack accelerate the engine," said Yusei.

With that Jack accelerated faster.

"Alright," said Crow. "Keep it up."

"Just watch as I, Jack atlas goes faster," said Jack as he sped up the motor faster and faster.

"Jack wait," said Crow in a panic.

"Jack stop that's to fast," Yusei yelled.

"What I can't hear you," said Jack.

Before they could say anything else the engine exploded causing a huge amount of noise.

"Alright what the heck is going on in here," said an angry voice.

Jack and Crow gulped at who it was it was Zora and she didn't sound to happy.

"Z-Zora," said Crow. "We're sorry we didn't mean to cause so much noise."

"You better not have," said an angry Zora. "Because one more noise like that and you can sleep in the streets."

With that she slammed the door shut.

"Jeez she needs to lighten up," said Crow.

"You're not kidding," said Jack who agreed.

"Cmon guys," said Yusei. "She is letting us stay here."

"Yeah yeah," said Crow and Jack at the same time. Both couldn't stand Zoras crankiness.

Meanwhile with Ruka she had finally made it to the shack.

She began taking deep breaths as it was going to be hard just to tell them that she liked someone while hiding that it's her brother.

After regaining her courage she walked in to the shack were she saw them cleaning up what looked like broken pieces of a burnt engine.

"Hey guys," said Ruka. They turned to see it was Ruka.

"Hey Ruka," said Yusei. "Where's Rua?"

"He's at home," said Ruka. She wanted to come alone but didn't tell them that.

'Cmon Ruka,' She thought. 'You can do this.'

"Um there's something I n-need to ask you guys," said Ruka feeling alittle nervous.

"Like what?" asked Crow curious as to why she was nervous.

"Well it's just there's this guy I like but I'm not sure what to do," said Ruka.

"What," said Crow shocked. "First Rua likes somebody and now you."

Ruka's heart completely stopped when she heard those words she almost wanted to cry. 'So there's someone else,' Ruka thought sadly.

"Ruka whats wrong?" asked Yusei noticing the depressed look on her face.

"Nothing I-I need to go see you guys later," said Ruka who quickly left.

"Did I say something wrong," said Crow.

Yusei was beginning to worry but started to wonder why she got depressed when Crow brought up the subject Of her brother liking someone.

Meanwhile with Ruka it had got late. She had made it home.

Rua and Ruka ate together.

Rua noticed she looked depressed. "Hey Ruka?" asked Rua putting his hand on her shoulder while not blushing. "Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah," said Ruka who finished her food then left.

She went straight to her Room and laid on her bed depressed.

Ruka sighed. 'What am I going to do?' Ruka thought. With that she slowly fell asleep.

Me: I thought id end the chapter here.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating sooner I've been busy. Full credit for this idea goes to "lexigirl" with some precautions from "youknownot". Also this chapter will be LONG compared to the others so try to go easy on me because I put a lot of effort into this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 5ds.

It was morning. Rua was up eating breakfast while thinking about Ruka.

'Whats wrong with Ruka?' Rua thought. He was becoming very worried about her. 'She seemed so depressed last night,' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile in Ruka's room she was awake. She was lying on her bed depressed because of what Crow said.

'What should I do?' thought Ruka. She felt crushed.

'H-he doesn't like me the way I like him.' Ruka thought sadly as she tried to fight back the tears that were feeling her eyes. She had realized her feelings yesterday and now thought he liked someone else.

Meanwhile with Rua He had finished the rest of his food.

'I better go wake her up.' Thought Rua. He then headed to her room.

Ruka who was awake heard the doorknob turn and quickly wiped her tears and pretended to be asleep.

The door opened and Rua came in. He walked over to Rukas bed.

"She's kinda cute when she sleeps like this," said Rua Who quickly put his hand over his mouth and blushed. He couldn't believe he said that outloud.

Ruka who was pretending to sleep was resisting with all her might not to squeal and blush. Hearing him say she was cute made her heart beat fast.

Rua who regained his composure shook her slightly to wake her up.

She pretended to open her eyes slowly so he wouldn't know she was awake.

"Morning Ruka," said Rua with a big smile.

"M-morning Rua," said Ruka who was still trying not to blush at his last comment.

"You slept in again," said Rua worried.

Ruka knew she had to come up with a excuse. "I'm fine I was just tired," said Ruka who hoped he bought the excuse.

Rua wasn't fully convinced but decided not to press on the issue.

"Alright," said Rua not trying to push her to say anything.

Suddenly Ruka's stomach rumbled causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Sounds like some ones hungry," said Rua who chuckled a little.

Ruka laughed nervously knowing he was right. They headed for the kitchen so Ruka could eat.

Rua was becoming increasingly worried for Ruka as she seemed kind of depressed.

Ruka who was eating felt even more depressed. It wasn't just that she thought Rua liked someone else but what he would say if she told him how she felt.

She finished her food and went to her room. Just as Rua was going to go after her he heard the phone ring.

He went over and picked up the phone. "Hello," said Rua answering the phone

"Hey Rua," said Crow Happy to hear him.

"Oh hey Crow," said Rua who was curious as to why he called. "What is it?"

"We were wondering if you and Ruka wanted to come with us to the beach?" asked Crow

"Really," said Rua getting exited.

"Yeah we feel everyone needs a break ever since the ark cradle incident," said Crow. "Plus me Yusei and Jack are tired from working on are our engines and me and Jack need a break from Zora."

Rua who was listening held back from chuckling at his last part. He heard how cranky Zora was to Jack and Crow from Yusei one time.

"You bet we'll come," said Rua happy at the idea of going to the beach. He also felt this might cheer Ruka up since she seemed down.

"Alright come to the shack when you guys are ready," said Crow. He and the others were currently getting all their stuff ready.

"Alright," said Rua who then hung up the phone.

He headed to Rukas room were he found her lying face down on the bed depressed.

He walked over and put his hand on her back while blushing slightly as he did this.

"Ruka," said Rua while rubbing her shoulder to try and make her feel alittle better.

Instantly Ruka sat up. "Oh Rua," she said slightly startled. She hadn't heard him come in. "What do you need?" She asked.

"Well Crow Yusei and Jack and Aki are going to go to the beach and they wanted to know if we would like to come," said Rua.

"Really," said Ruka surprised. Rua nodded.

"Well," said Ruka uncertain.

"Please," said Rua in a very tender tone.

Ruka melted at his tone and turned away so he wouldn't see the blush forming on her cheeks. Once her blush disappeared she turned back to him.

"Ok I'll go," said Ruka unable to resist.

"Ruka thank you," said Rua giving her a hug while both ignored the red forming on their faces.

A minute or two passed and neither had let go yet. When they realized how long they hugged eachother they quickly let go turning away so neither would see the others blush.

Both then mumbled apologys to one another.

"Well I better get ready," said Ruka."You should to."

Rua nodded and began to walk out but then stopped. "Ruka," said Rua. "If you ever need to talk to me about something just ask ok."

Ruka nodded and then he left. Once he left Ruka let out a depressed sigh and then got ready.

Rua was also getting ready. He packed his swim cloths but decided to bring his deck in case something happened.

After getting his stuff ready and picking up his bag He headed to Rukas room.

Ruka had finished packing her stuff and was ready.

"Are you all set Ruka?" asked Rua.

"Yeah I'm ready," said Ruka who picked up her bag.

They then left the house and began to walk to yusei's shack. As they were Ruka began to think.

'I wonder if Rua would find me attractive in my swimsuit?' Thought Ruka. 'No he wouldn't feel that way, he doesn't even like me like that.'

Ruka who had been staring at Rua without knowing was brought back to reality as he waved a hand in her face.

"Ruka something the matter?" asked Rua who wondered why she was staring at him.

"W-what oh yeah I'm fine," said Ruka quickly turning from him so he wouldn't see her blush.

Rua raised an eyebrow wondering why she had been acting so strange since yesterday.

"We better hurry over to Yusei's shack," said Ruka wanting to change the subject.

"You're right we better," said Rua.

They continued their walk to the shack.

Meanwhile with Yusei and the others Jack and Crow were dueling while waiting for the twins.

"Red demons dragon attack blackfeather dragon." Commanded Jack.

Red demons dragon (3000 atk) blackfeather dragon (2800 atk)

Red demons dragon charges up fire in its hand and smashes its fist into blackfeather dragon destroying it. Crows LP 2oo-o.

"Aw man no fair," said Crow upset that he lost to Jack.

"Hmph that's what you get for challenging the king," said Jack.

"Actually Yusei's the king," said Aki which made Yusei blush alittle.

"It was just luck he beat me," Jack spat not wanting to admit his defeat to Yusei.

"Sure it was," said Crow sarcastically making Jack growl.

"Hey guys," said the twins who had just came in the shack

"Well look who showed up," said Crow glad they came.

"You bet we would," said Rua With Ruka nodding in agreement.

"Well now that we're all together why don't we head to the beach outside the city," said Yusei.

"All right," Rua and Ruka yelled at the same time.

Yusei was glad to see Ruka felt better.

They then began to leave. Rua got onto Crow's runner. Although Aki offered Ruka to ride with her she insisted that she wanted to ride with Rua. As she headed to Crow's runner Aki raised an eyebrow at her behavior but shrugged and started up her engine.

Ruka got on Crows runner and sat close behind Rua and then wrapped her arms around him.

Rua was trying his hardest not to blush. His stomach felt like butterflies at the moment.

"Lets go," said Yusei as they began to drive.

As they got faster Ruka tightened her grip around him and pressed her body against his back causing him to blush bright red. Thankfully she couldn't see and the others hadn't saw either causing him to mentally sigh with relief.

They eventually made it to the beach and were changing in the hotel. Everyone had changed and headed to the beach except for Rua and Ruka who were in the boys and girls room changing.

Rua had finished and began to head out of the room. Rua knew he didn't need a shirt on since he was going to play in the water.

Ruka who had finished headed out of her changing room as well.

After coming out of their rooms they saw eachother and froze.

Ruka was in her swimsuit bikini which Rua thought she looked amazing.

Ruka suddenly had the urge to kiss him but remembered that he didn't like her and sadly held back from doing so.

Rua's face was turning red which Ruka saw. "Whats wrong?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing its just you look attra-I mean you look nice," said Rua catching himself before he said she looked attractive. Of course he thought she looked attractive even in her normal cloths that she always wore.

Ruka quickly looked away turning bright red at his compliment. "T-thank you."

"Well we should head to the beach," said Rua.

Ruka nodded and they began to head to the beach.

As they did so they would steal glances at eachother then quickly look away.

They eventually made it to the beach were they were looking for the guys.

Yusei was staring at Aki which Jack and Crow saw and were stifling a laugh.

"See something you like," said Crow snickering.

Jack was on the verge of rolling on the ground laughing his heart out when he saw Yusei's reaction.

Yusei tensed going red in the face. Unlike Rua who had control around Ruka, Yusei's hormones were urging him to grab Aki and kiss her.

"I don't know what your talking about," said Yusei trying to sound normal about it. Despite what his hormones were telling him to do Yusei did like Aki but was too afraid to tell her.

"Sure you don't" said Crow sarcastically causing Yusei to shoot him a glare.

Crow wasn't fazed one bit and countered with a "you can't hide it" look.

"Hey guys". They heard Ruas voice and turned to see they had found them.

"Well well look who finally showed up," said Crow.

"Of course we showed up," said Rua.

With that the gang started to have fun. Crow and Jack were challenging eachother to see who was the better surfer.

Yusei realized that enough was enough and that he should tell Aki how he feels. He also seized the opportunity since everyone else was distracted.

He approached Aki who was laying down and soaking the sun rays.

"Hey Aki," said Yusei who approached her and sat next to her.

"Oh hey Yusei why aren't you surfing with Jack and Crow," said Aki as she sat up and looked at him.

"Because they get on my nerves and I need a break from them," said Yusei.

"That doesn't surprise me," said Aki, who thought Crow and Jack could be irratating sometimes.

"Look Aki there's something I need to tell you," said Yusei. "Y-you see the truth is I-I...love you. I've felt this way ever since I met you."

Yusei sighed with relief that he told her.

Aki stared at Yusei in shock but then formed a smile. While Yusei was yet looking down thinking Aki wouldn't return his feelings Aki had moved closer to him. She then lifted up his chin and pressed her lips against his. They eventually parted.

"I love you to," said Aki in gentle tone. "I felt this way for a long time."

"You have," said Yusei surprised that she liked him. Aki nodded and Yusei smiled.

Meanwhile with Rua and Ruka, they had been playing in the water together and now were walking on the beach.

"Jack and Crow never stop fighting with one another," said Rua.

"Thats for sure," said Ruka as they glanced at Jack who was doing better than Crow was. But Crow refused to give up.

Both sighed at how stubborn the two are.

"But I think Yusei and Aki are way more stubborn," said Rua.

Jack and Crow were stubborn because they were competitive but Yusei and Aki were stubborn because they refused to tell the other how they felt.

"You're right about that" said Ruka agreeing. "Seriously they obviously like eachother but won't admit it." Neither knew that Yusei and Aki confessed.

While they were yet talking a ball had hit Rua in the head knocking him down.

"RUA," Ruka yelled kneeling down hoping he was okay.

"I'm so sorry," said a girl quickly running over to Rua who was trying to get up with Rukas help. "Are you okay?" She was about Rua and Rukas height.

"Yeah," said Rua still holding his head which caused Ruka to glare at this girl.

"I'm really sorry," she said bowing her head. "I didn't mean to." She then touched his head to make sure he was okay which caused Ruka to fume on the inside with jealousy, although she didn't show it because she didn't want Rua to suspect anything.

"Its alright," said Ruka keeping a calm voice and trying not to show she was jealous.

"Well I better go," said the girl. She then left.

"Well that was," Rua started but was cut off by an earsplitting scream which caused both him and Ruka to accidentally run into eachother.

When both opened their eyes they noticed their position and turned a deep shade of red. They had unintintualy pressed their bodys against one another and their faces were not to far apart, and their arms were wrapped around one another.

But neither had let go yet. Before ether realized it they were slowly inching their faces closer to one another. They then closed their eyes. But just before their lips could connect another earsplitting scream was heard that brought them back to reality.

Both quickly let go blushing as they did so and muttered apologys to one another.

They then looked for the source of the loud voice and spotted Jack trying to get a crab off of Crows leg.

They then ran over to them.

"Dang it Crow hold still" said Jack trying to get the crab off which had a strong grip on Crows leg.

The crab then pinched down harder on his leg.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Crow screamed so loud that everyone on the beach had to cover their ears including Yusei and Aki. Yusei and Aki had saw why Crow was screaming and had to stifle a laugh.

Jack who had nearly lost his ears from the earsplitting scream quickly got it off before Crow could scream again.

"There I got it off," said Jack holding his ears as they hurt from his last scream.

"Thanks Jack I owe you one," Crow said grateful that Jack got it off him.

"Oh you have no idea," said Jack wanting to tear off Crows mouth.

"What happened?" asked Rua.

"Oh Crow got a crab stuck on his leg," said Jack who wanted to strangle Crow.

"So all that screaming was because of a crab?" asked Ruka beginning to giggle?

Crow turned red embarrassed.

Rua and Ruka started laughing and so did Jack.

"Hey guys," said Yusei as he and Aki walked over holding hands.

Jack and Crow noticed this. "Did you two confess?" asked Crow.

Both nodded answering his question causing everyones jaws to drop. Rua and Ruka were amazed that they confessed.

"You two confessed way to go guys," said Rua giving Yusei a high five. Ruka gave Aki a hug. She was also happy they confessed.

Rua and Ruka then began to think about their own feelings. Seeing that Yusei and Aki had confessed discouraged Rua because he wanted to confess to Ruka. Likewise Ruka felt the same. They took a glance at eachother and quickly looked away.

"I think it's time we head back," said Yusei which everyone nodded in agreement.

They than got on their runners with Rua and Ruka getting on Crows. Aki still wondered why Ruka was so eager to ride with Rua but decided to let it go.

The others had made it to the shack while Crow drove the twins home.

They eventually made it to their home.

"Alright guys take care," said Crow.

"We will," said Rua. Crow then drove and they waved goodbye.

They then walked inside and both ate as they were starving.

Rua was eating everything he could and even Ruka was.

After they were done Ruka headed to her room but was stopped when Rua grabbed her hand.

"Ruka thanks for coming today," said Rua with a smile.

Ruka smiled and felt a touch of courage and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then went to her room while Rua held his cheek were Ruka kissed it and blushed. He went to his room.

Meanwhile in Rukas room she was debating on whether to tell him or not how she felt.

'What should I do?' thought Ruka. 'I mean Yusei and Aki confessed.' she then shook her head. 'No I can't he likes someone else.'

Suddenly Ruka began to think about this girl her brother liked and began to wonder who it is.

'Why hasn't he told me who he likes?' Thought Ruka. 'I need to ask him tomorrow.' Her eyes began to water again as she felt he didn't feel the same way about her. She then buried her face in her pillow as she cried.

Meanwhile in Ruas room he was sick and tired of holding in his feelings for Ruka.

"I-I know she's probably going to hate me but I can't hold it in anymore," said Rua. "I know she's probably not going to want to be near me anymore but I have to at least try." With that he went to sleep.

Me: I thought id end the chapter here.

A/N:I could have seperated this as two chapters but since it revolved around the beach idea I decided to make one chapter out of it.


	6. Chapter 6

This is my last chapter to this story but I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm on the verge of making a seqeal to this story but I'm also considering "youknownots" idea as well. I decided to end this story with a bang.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 5ds.

Soon morning came and once again it was Rua who was up eating. He was thinking when it would be a good time to tell her.

'I don't want to tell her the moment she wakes up,' Thought Rua. 'Wait I know, I'll tell her after school when we get back home.'

Meanwhile with Ruka she had finally woke up decided to get of bed and head to the kitchen where she found Rua who looked like he was in deep thought.

"Um you okay?" asked Ruka who could tell he was thinking about something.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine," said Rua trying to convince her.

Ruka raised an eyebrow at his behavior but decided to drop it.

Ruka made herself some cereal and began to eat. They ate in silence. When they were done they washed their plates. once they were done they began to get ready for school.

"Rua I'm going to go take a shower," said Ruka.

"Alright I'll be getting ready," said Rua who went to his room.

Ruka who got to the bathroom took her cloths off and entered the shower. She then turned on the water and began to wash herself.

As she did she let her mind wonder. 'Who is this girl that Rua likes?' thought Ruka.

She was beginning to get angry. 'He can tell Crow and the others but he won't even tell me,' Ruka thought angrily. 'Why would he go to them first? 'Were twins we share everything together,' she thought getting even more angry.

Ruka lowered her head. 'If only you liked me the same way.'

She then finished and grabbed a towel and headed to her room.

She then put on her academy cloths. Once she was done she grabbed her bag and put her duel disk in it.

She then headed to Ruas room where he was fully dressed and once again studying his deck in a serious way. Ruka blushed again as she couldn't deny that he looked cute when he looked serious.

She regained her composure and walked over to him. "Rua you ready?" asked Ruka.

Rua flinched sending Ruka the message that she had accidentally scared him. She had to fight back the urge to laugh outloud.

"Oh Ruka," said Rua. "Yeah I'm all set."

With that they left the house and walked to duel academy. As they did they were very silent. Rua was mustering up his courage so he could tell Ruka how he felt when they got back home.

Ruka had decided that she needed to confront Rua about his crush since he hasn't told her. 'I'll talk to him after we get back home,' thought Ruka.

They eventualy made it to duel academy. Class started.

After awhile they went to the dueling stadium. Rua and Sly were dueling. Rua had powertool dragon and the tuner deformer lighton. Sly attacked using one of the ancient gear golems that Rudolf hiettman gave him so he could beat Rua. Rua discarded his equip spell from powertool dragon so it wasn't destroyed by ancient gear golem. Sly had yet to see lifestream dragon so he thought Rua was weak. Was he wrong.

After a few mean taunts from Sly, Rua prepared to give up the duel feeling he is weak and useless to his sister.

"RUA," Ruka yelled causing him to look at her. "You're not weak not in my eyes," said Ruka tenderly.

"Ruka," said Rua touched by his sisters words. Rua closes his eyes and expresses in his mind that he wants to show he can protect her and also expresses his feelings for her. The crimson dragon heard the wishes he made in his heart and answers.

Suddenly everyones marks transfers to him forming the full crimson dragon mark on his back along with his mark. Sly is shocked at what's happening. "What tha," Said Sly.

Meanwhile in the shack.

"Guys what just happened?" asked Crow as his and everyone else's marks vanished?

Yusei was silent but somehow knew. 'Rua,' thought Yusei amazed at what he knew was going to happen.

Jack knowing this had to do with Rua knew also what was going to happen.

Back at duel academy.

"The crimson dragon must be lending its power to me," Rua said astonished and so was everyone else especially Ruka. Until now only Yusei and Jack could do that. Sly was beginning to get scared but didn't show it.

Suddenly a new card shines in his deck as the crimson dragons aura surrounds him. Rua was amazed at how much power he felt.

Rua draws the shining card which he is shocked because its majestic dragon. Rua began to think and then got an idea.

"I tune my level 7 powertool dragon with my level 1 deformer lighton," said Rua.

"What you don't have a level 8 syncro monster," said Sly shocked.

The two monsters flew up. "The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution," said Rua. the two monsters disappeared into a green light that shined all the way to the ground. "Evolve lifestream dragon."

Suddenly a yellow dragon looking similar to powertool dragon appeared with a blade on one arm and 4 wings that were no longer armored along with a no longer armored head and body.

Lifestream dragon (atk 2900) (def 2400).

"I-impossible," said Sly.

Ruka however smirked. 'Serves you right Sly,' Ruka thought. She may try to get Sly to be their friend but she was tired of the way he treated her brother.

"Next I activate the spell card monster reborn from my hand, which let's me special summon a monster from ether of our graveyards," said Rua. "And the monster I bring back is the level Deformer celfon that you destroyed back near the beggining of the duel."

Deformer celfon (atk 100) (def 300).

'Another monster,' thought Sly. 'What is he planning. No.' Sly suddenly realized what he was about to do but didn't think he was really going to tune his monsters and calmed down.

"Next I summon majestic dragon," said Rua. A small pink dragon appears.

Majestic dragon (atk 0) (def 0).

"That monster that's majestic dragon," said Ruka shocked.

"I tune lifestream dragon with my level 1 deformer celfon and level 1 majestic dragon," said Rua.

The monsters flew into majestic dragon.

"By the power of the cosmos I call upon the very essence of life itself," said Rua. "I syncro summon the majestic life dragon,"

A new dragon appeared on the field looking similar to shooting star dragon. It shined like shooting star dragon. It glowed a radiant golden light as golden stardust constantly came down like shooting star dragon. Similar to stardust dragon its 4 wings shined and had golden stardust constantly coming down from them each time they flapped.

Majestic life dragon (atk 4000) (def 3500).

Ruka was amazed at what was happening and smiled at Rua.

'Rua,' Ruka thought as she had tears of happiness.

Everyone else including Sly was amazed at the dragon.

"I don't believe it" said Sly.

"Next I activate 1 of majestic life dragons effects," Said Rua. "For every card im holding I get 3000 life points and since I have 3 I get 9000 lifepoints,"

Ruas Lp 2200-11200.

"Majestic life dragon attack," commanded Rua. The dragon powered and fired a rainbow colored blast.

Sly growled he was not going to let Rua beat him.

"Not so fast," said Sly. "I activate the trap card defense draw which blocks your attack and lets me draw 1 card."

"That's what you think," said Rua.

"What," said Sly.

"I activate majestic life dragons 2nd effect," said Rua. "By discarding 1 card from my hand I can negate the activation of a trap and destroy it."

"No way," Yelled Sly. The attack destroyed ancient gear golem. The attack continued and hit him full force.

Slys Lp 1700-0.

"And the winner is Rua," yelled Ms bartlett. Everyone in the class ran over to him.

"Rua that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen," said Tenpai.

"Same here," said Bob.

"Rua you were amazing," said Patty who kissed him on the cheek which caused Ruka to flare inside with jealousy but didn't show it. Patty didn't like Rua she was just happy that he won.

Eveyone started chanting his name. Which made him go red with embarassment. "I wasn't that great," said Rua.

"Wasn't that great," said Tenpai. "You were beyond great."

Rua rubbed his head sheepishly. "If you say so."

Sly approached him and held out his hand. "Rua that was a great battle," said Sly acknowledging Ruas strengh.

"Sly," said Rua surprised. But then shook his hand.

Afterwards Sly walked away.

"Alright time to head back to class everyone," said Miss bartlett. Everyone including Rua began to head back to class.

While everyone was yet walking Ruka ran over and hugged Rua giving him a kiss on the cheek making him blush.

"You were amazing," said Ruka beginning to blush. Although he couldn't see because she was hugging him and he was still blushing.

"Thanks Ruka," said Rua. Their blush disappeared and they let go.

"W-we should get back to class," said Ruka.

"Y-yeah," said Rua. They quickly caught up with the others.

The rest of they went by. They had been studying new combos.

After awhile the bell rang and everyone began to leave.

Rua and Ruka began to head home.

They eventually got home and were changing back into their normal cloths.

Rua was watching TV.

Meanwhile in Rukas room she decided that she needed to confront Rua about his crush.

'I know he doesn't like me the same way I like him but I at least deserve to know who this girl is that he likes,' said Ruka. She was starting to become very stressed because she was keeping her feelings for Rua held in.

Meanwhile with Rua he decided it was time to tell her.

But just as he got up to head to her room Ruka approached him.

"Ruka" said Rua gaining courage. "I have something I need to te-"

"Who's this girl you like," said Ruka cutting him off and judging from her tone she didn't sound happy.

"What do you mean? asked Rua although he was sure that she knew.

"Don't play dumb with me," said Ruka getting angry. "Crow told me all about it. He said you liked someone."

Rua gasped in surprise that Crow told her that. 'I'm going to kill Crow later,' thought Rua."Ruka I just-"

"You just what," said Ruka cutting him off again. "You tell them but you won't tell me. I want to know who this girl is," said Ruka who was practically fuming now.

Rua opened his mouth to tell her but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't say anything.

"Rua why won't you tell me?" Ruka yelled.

"Why does it matter to you," Rua shouted without thinking.

"I...I," said Ruka who was about to retort in an angry tone instead runs into his arms and breaks down crying. She couldn't take it anymore.

Rua shocked at what's happening rubs her back to calm her down. "Ruka," said Rua.

"I-it's not fair," said Ruka thru her crying. She couldn't hold in her feelings anymore.

"What's not fair?" asked Rua clueless.

Ruka swallowed hard even though she was crying. 'It's now or never,' thought Ruka.

"Because I-I'm in love with you that's why," Ruka bawled out.

Rua's eyes widened as he heard this. 'Does she really love me?' Rua thought but was snapped out of his thoughts as she continued.

"Rua y-you were always the one by my side," Ruka continued thru her crying. "Do you remember when we were 3 and I was in my coma?"

"Yes," said Rua.

"You re-refused to giveup on me while everyone else thought I wouldn't wake up," Ruka continued. "No matter what y-you continued to call out to me." And it was because of you that I was able to wake up. After that you always put me ahead of yourself. Even if I was alittle sick you would drop everything just to make sure I was ok. And when you dueled Divine and Demak you risked everything for me. Y-you didn't care that you weren't a signer at the time, you risked everything for me even to the point of almost dying against demak. W-when we fought Aporia you sacrificed yourself to protect me. I've never known anyone as wonderful as you."

"Ruka," said Rua who was so touched he had to fight back tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Then w-when those three guys tried to hurt me you immediately came to my side not caring if you got hurt by them or not," said Ruka. "After that I started to feel something more for you than just sisterly affection."

Ruas eyes widened.

"I-I know that were brother and sister and you probably think I'm a freak and don't like me the same way so I'll just leave you alone," said Ruka who let go of him, and tried to run to her room only to be stopped by Rua spinning her around.

"Ruka I feel the same way," said Rua.

"Yeah right you probably just feel sorry for me," said Ruka who stopped crying.

Rua realizing that words would no longer work gathered every ounce of courage he had and pressed his lips against hers.

Ruka was shocked but then kissed back. They quickly parted blushing very much as they did so.

Both avoided each others gaze for a minute.

Rua after a second looked back at her. "Do believe me?" asked Rua which made Ruka look at him. "I felt this way for a long time." "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was just to scared."

"You were scared?" asked Ruka surprised.

Rua nodded. "I was scared that if I told you, you would run away and never want to be near me again."

Ruka gasped in shock.

Rua gained a tremendous amount of courage and took her hands. "Ruka I love you to," said Rua smiling at her. "Like I said I've felt this way for a long time."

Ruka could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. She kissed him this time showing that she believed him. After a few seconds they parted.

"So," said Ruka. "I guess this makes us a couple."

"Yeah," said Rua smiling.

Both gave eachother a hug happy that the confessions came out.

Later on it was getting late and Ruka decided to get a snack before she got into her sleeping cloths and went to bed. She spotted Rua outside near their pool looking at the stars.

She wondered what he was thinking and decided to join him.

"Rua," said Ruka approaching him from behind.

Rua turned his head to see his sister.

Ruka sat down next to him. "So whats bothering you?" Asked Ruka.

"Well its just I'm worried," said Rua.

"Worried about what?" asked Ruka.

"What happens if we get caught and get separated," said Rua troubled.

Ruka who knew he was referring to their relationship gave him a peck on the lips to reassure him. "I promise no one will separate us," said Ruka. "Its going to work out I promise,"

Rua smiled realizing that everything was going to be okay.

They then leaned their heads against one another as they watched the stars.

THE END.


End file.
